Forsaken Angel
by Ravenne
Summary: Rinoa goes missing and is found far from home and questions are still unanswered.. Monsters appear threatening Gaia. Dark dreams and promises of bloodshed what is SeeD to do?
1. Chapter 1: Lost Angel

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fan fiction, they are owned by Squaresoft. So please do not sue me. And secondly this is my story please don't steal it.  
  
Chapter 1: Lost Angel  
  
The wind blew through her midnight dark hair as her brown eyes scanned the black water. She let a small sigh escape from her light pink colored lips as she hugged her arms trying to keep warm. Walking along the darkened beach her duster whipped about like a blue flag in the air. She couldn't decide what to do, go to the garden and be with Squall or go back to Timber?  
  
Something told her to go home and see her father. She loved him as much as she loathed him. Long ago when her mother died and she was left with her father she dropped her father's last name and picked up her mother's maiden name. The girl closed her eyes pushing those thoughts out of her mind, she wasn't going back to Deiling City until she had to.  
  
Could she go back to Timber? Really going back to Timber would be pointless they are now independent, the only reason to go back would be for her friends. She was once the leader of the Forest Owls, a small group going against their government. It would be nice to see her friends again but it could wait for awhile.  
  
That left her with one option left, going back to Balamb Garden…the home of the SeeD. Squall, whom she fell in love with during the previous up rise in war, was the leader of the Balamb Garden. Whatever became of Headmaster Cid and Sorceress Edea? Did Quistis go back to being an instructor there? So many questions that could only be answered by going there.  
  
She let out a small sigh, which was carried away by a gust of wind. How'd she get here anyway? Everything was completely black when she tried to think about it. And secondly where was she? Growing tired and cold she dragged her body toward the nearest building she could see. Narrowing her chocolate brown eyes at the building as each step made it more and more clearer. The place looked really familiar, but what was it?  
  
She stumbled toward the door of the building, she stopped staring at it. As if t someone and frozen time…she just stood there looking, thinking. She was at the orphanage? How'd she manage to get so far away from Squall? Her mind was racing with questions, questions that didn't she didn't have answers to. The wind began to blow harder, she let out a shaky sigh and pushed the door open. Once inside she dropped to her knees with two warm rivers flowing down her pale cheeks.  
  
The girl curled up as tight as she could mange to get herself. She sat there crying and kept on crying until there was nothing left to cry out. Her breath came out shakily but quieted as she started to uncoil herself from the tight ball. The orphanage was the same as the last time she has been here, except some piles of rubble was cleared away. Apparently they were going to rebuild or fix it up or something.  
  
How long had she been gone? There came the rush of questions again, she screamed casting them out of her mind. Slowly she coiled herself into a ball and fell asleep…deciding she will wait to get these questions answered tomorrow.  
  
~*~  
  
Squall set on the steps that were meant for entering and leaving the garden. His face in his hands he let out a low, sorrowful sigh. Why'd Rinoa leave? …Perhaps he was right maybe he was suppose to be alone. He raised his face a little bit above the tips of his fingers, looking at Selphie and Quistis.  
  
"Heey there Captain!" Selphie seemed to be ignoring the fact that the poor man was depressed.  
  
Quistis just stared at the lone wolf with pity in her eyes. Squall didn't care to meet Quistis's gaze because he didn't' want to know what others where thinking about this. "….Selphie I think Squall wants to be alone."  
  
Selphie flicked her big green eyes from Squall to the blonde-headed woman. "Ohhh.." she let her voice cut off going utterly serious. "I'm sorry Squall. I really am."  
  
He wanted to say his famous line "whatever" but some how he knew Selphie was really sorry not because he missed Rinoa, but because she was his friend and cared about him. Well as much as her naïve heart would allow. Squall decided to go with a nod instead of saying something because he didn't trust himself because anything could just pop out of his mouth.  
  
Quistis placed her gloved hand on her former student's shoulder. "I'm sure everything will turn out ok Squall." Her voice soft and held a reassuring tone to it. Squall She smiled at him he just looked up at her, his face blank. Why did she always get the cold shoulder? She loved this man…although she could never admit that because Squall had Rinoa.  
  
Quistis lightly tugged on Selphie's arm getting her attention. "Selphie lets go to the Training Center for awhile so you can show me your new GF."  
  
Selphie perked up and started climbing the steps, then realizes she didn't say bye to Squall she stops suddenly on the stairs turning around. "Bye Squall!! See you later!" She waved her right arm a bit and skipped up the stairs with Quistis tagging along behind her.  
  
Squall watched the two disappear into the background and gave a small sigh as he stood up. Slowly he walked toward the elevator and pushed the button to his office, which had been redone since the Garden's flying control deal flew through the bottom of the floor. Why was he so miserable? He hadn't been with Rinoa that long. How in the hell could someone have this kind of effect on a person?  
  
Stepping out of the elevator he met Xu who was ALWAYS had something for him to do. Squall just shook his head and walked on with out giving the woman a chance to talk. He was depressed, tired and stressed out. Could this day get much worse…? His luck the answer was most likely a yes. 


	2. Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions

Disclaimer: I do not own most of the characters in this fan fiction, they are owned by Squaresoft. So please do not sue me. And secondly this is my story please don't steal it or the characters that are mine. O_o;  
  
Chapter 2: Unanswered Questions  
  
Rinoa sighed knowing there were no cities in walking distance. Which means she would probably be stuck there for another day or so. Right now she really didn't want to be alone. For one how she got here was still a mystery. Climbing over some chunks of brick that hasn't been cleaned up yet she made her way to where Squall and her had made their promise.  
  
Squall… She griped the two rings in her hand that where hanging from her silver chain around her delicate neck. Looking across the flower field she couldn't help to wonder what Squall was doing right now. Was he worried about her? Did he even care that she was missing? That was a rather stupid question Squall did care for her, didn't he?  
  
No sense in worrying about that right now. One problem at a time and the problem right now is getting away from here. She let her eyes roam around the field a bit searching for something, anything. "I'll be waiting here so if you come here you'll find me I promise. You aren't coming Squall…" she whispered to herself as she scrambled over the ruble.  
  
She quickly made her way out of the orphanage and out into the open. She stood there alone like on the beach staring out over the water. It seemed like forever but finally she seen a boat that may be close enough to see her. Rinoa jumped up and down waving her arms trying to get their attention.  
  
Squealing with glee when the boat blew its horn at her. Why was she so happy to be rescued? She had only been here a day that she knew of at least. Nevertheless Rinoa would much rather be with her friends then at some empty place. The rowboat came slow but surely over to shore.  
  
"Thank you for coming out of your way to save me."  
  
"No problem ma'am." The first man said while offering a hand to help Rinoa into the boat. The second man stared at Rinoa for awhile remaining silent; his ore gripped in his hand so tight that his knuckles had turned white.  
  
"What's wrong you act as if you had seen a ghost." Rinoa gave the man a half-reassuring smile.  
  
The man just shook his head a few times and smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't help noticing that you are Sorceress Rinoa." The man spoke soft as if he was scared to speak. For one thing the man didn't like magic or anything along that line. He was a rather closed minded person.  
  
Rinoa frowned slightly, she had never asked to be Sorceress. It was more of a burden to her than it was a gift or a privilege. "I am Rinoa…"  
  
The first man turned his attention back to the two people in the boat after shoving the boat off into the water. "So were you going?"  
  
"I need to find a way to Balamb Garden."  
  
"We'll get you there safely Rinoa." That was the last thing said between the three of them as the rowed toward the bigger boat. She was glad that they hadn't asked how she got there, or why. Sadly Rinoa had no answers at this point to the question.  
  
  
  
After hours being on the boat with a bunch of men who smelled like fish they docked at Balamb. Ah, the hometown of her insane friend Zell. Quietly she walked through Balamb with a solider at her side. Why did he have to follow her, she wasn't in any danger or causing any. "Why'd the stick you with me?" Rinoa tried her best to make it sound more of curious question rather than a rude remark.  
  
"I don't really know. But orders are orders and I have to obey them Miss Heartilly" The soldier's face was blank and unreadable.  
  
"Ms. Heartilly, you mean. I understand." She smiled at the man. Brushing a lock of her black hair away from her chocolate brown eyes she gave a sigh. "There most be some reason why they sent you with me. Do they not trust me or something?"  
  
The man looked shocked by the question. His voice came out sluggish, "Well some odd stuff has been happening lately, that would be my guess as why I'm to make sure you get there."  
  
"To watch over me or to make sure it isn't me that caused the little problems?" Her voice was filled with anger. She hated this, she mostly hated the fact that no one treated her like they use to. It hurt to see people afraid or them accusing her of things she had nothing to do with. Although she could understand why, for the few years the Sorceresses had made a very bad reputation.  
  
"Ms. Heartilly I don't think you caused the problems don't so worry about it." The man was tired, he looked like he had been at work for ever. Didn't they ever give these people a break? Rinoa just nodded and followed the man into a car. They drove in silence on the way to Balamb Garden.  
  
~*~  
  
Squall sat leaning back in his swivel chair his head leaned back staring mindless at the ceiling. Closing his eyes he let out a deep sigh. "Squall?"  
  
Squall mumbled something lowly under his breath as he shifted in his chair to see Xu. Doesn't his woman ever take a break? "What Xu?"  
  
A frown appeared on the woman's face. Xu was somewhere in her mid twenties and has been working at Balamb Garden for a long time. "Squall, there have been some requests for SeeDs. It seems that the monster rate is increasing in some parts of the other contents. They don't know what is causing the sudden up rise in the population."  
  
Squall took of his gloves and threw them on the table, as if they were causing him a big problem with having them on. "Fine send some SeeDs out to kill them. It would give them good practice in battle." Squall sounded tired and annoyed.  
  
"Squall…" Xu shifted her black eyed gaze to him. "We have some news about Ms. Heartilly."  
  
He sat up right in the desk grabbing the gloves. "..Well don't just stand there looking at me what is it?" he tried not to sound so anxious to hear what she had to say about Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa was found at the Orphanage today, a ship came and picked her up. They said she as on her way here." Xu shifted her pile of papers into her other hand. "Squall Rinoa has been missing for some time, and she suddenly shows up at the Orphanage where you grew up. There had been no contact with her at all."  
  
"Don't you think I know that Xu? She is my…" His voice trailed off. He decided to switch the subject. "How long will it be before Rinoa arrives?"  
  
The woman looked down at her watch on her left arm. "About ten minutes give or take."  
  
Squall stood up walking over to her, his boots made a soft tapping sound on the polished floor. "I'm going down there to met Rinoa."  
  
"You have work to do Squall. She can come up and see you when she gets here." Xu handed him the papers.  
  
"…Whatever" He let out a deep sigh and turned around making his way to the desk not saying a word. Xu turned on her heels and stalked toward the elevator. She shook her head a bit and pushed the button and stepped into the elevator. He watched her disappear behind the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Rinoa stood outside of the car looking at the huge building. It wasn't long ago that they found out the Garden could fly. Although it could fly the decided to plant it back by Balamb for awhile. She shifted her gaze to the solider that pressed a button and locked the car doors. "Ma'am, shall I escort you in?"  
  
She stared at the Front Gate, narrowing her eyes at what to looks to be a cowboy. The only one who walked around Balamb Garden like that was Irvine. "No that's ok. I see a friend of mine. Thank you for everything…Larry."  
  
The man made his way to Rinoa and the Solider. He was tall, handsome, his long light brown hair was tied back into a pony tail. Rinoa smiled usually under any other circumstances she probably wouldn't be happy to see him. "Hey Rin, where ya been?"  
  
She arched a brow at the usage of "Rin" but let it side. "Hello Irvine!" She ignored the last question on purpose, because still she had no answers for it. "Where's everyone?"  
  
Irvine tilted up his hat a bit, although since Rinoa wasn't very tall he could see her almost perfectly without doing so. "Selphie and Zell are hanging up flyers for something, Quistis is in class teaching I think, Squall is in his office with a pile of papers up to his chin. And I am here talking to you." He had to smirk a bit. "Oh yeah your mutt is with Selphie."  
  
She frowned at the word 'mutt' Angelo was no mutt. "He's not a mutt! …And I'm glad to hear that Selphie has been taking care of him. I thought I lost Angelo because…I was lost myself." She voice dropped to a whisper. "Was Squall upset when he found out I was gone?"  
  
"Loner Boy? Yeah he was upset, but he tried not to show it and was doing a good job of it unless you knew him well enough." He sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder hugging her toward his body. Nothing sexual meant by it just a friendly hug.  
  
"Can we go see him now?" Rinoa didn't even try to cover the eagerness in her voice. Irvine nodded a few times and led Rinoa toward the elevators…  
  
The elevator doors opened with a big whoosh sound. She stood there in the doorway for a second studying the man sitting behind the desk. A big smile crossed her face as she made were way over to him. "Squall!" Her voice seemed to carry throughout the room.  
  
Squall smiled and stood up wrapping his arms around her. His gloved hand petted her soft shiny black hair. After clinging to her Knight she finally pulled away, the tears in her eyes still fresh from crying. "Where have you been Rinoa?" He brushed the tears away from her eyes gently with his left hand.  
  
Looking up at him she was completely dumbfounded. That stupid question still has been floating around unanswered. "I don't know Squall, I really don't."  
  
"You're telling me you have been gone for over a week and you have no idea where you have been?" He arched a brow, his voice carrying a touch of anger with it.  
  
"A week?" She whispered under her breath. How could she be gone a week and not know it? A frown crossed her beautiful face, knowing Squall didn't believe her. Hell if she were him, she probably wouldn't believe her either. She let out a small sigh shaking her head. "Squall, I'm not lying I have no idea what happened. Just yesterday I woke up at the beach near the Orphanage."  
  
He stared into her eyes, those dark chocolate brown eyes that he loved so much. What could he say to that when he knew hardly anything of this either? It was just plain odd that she could be gone for that long and not know where she was or what she was doing. He went into his usual standing pose while running the facts through his mind.  
  
"Squall?" Her voice came soft and unsure.  
  
He turned his gaze back to her and blinked. "It's ok. We'll worry about it later. You should get some rest and I'll have Irvine let everyone know you are ok."  
  
She looked at the floor, "Squall…I'm sorry…"  
  
"For what Rinoa?" He rested his right hand on the upper part of her arm.  
  
"I'm sorry because I can't remember what happened. Everything is blank, nothing there…" Tears started sting her eyes again, she closed her eyes tightly refusing to cry again.  
  
"…Come on Rinoa." He dropped his hand back to his side and walked over to the elevator waiting for her.  
  
"Squall you forgot, I don't live here." She followed him slowly toward the elevator.  
  
He sighed, being to be tired of this whole thing. He just nodded and remained silent while waiting for the elevator to come up. "You can…" Maybe Rinoa could stay with Quistis or Selphie? He muttered something lowly because he knew they wouldn't enjoy Rinoa just popping up in their room, invading their space. Only one option left… "You can clean up and whatever in my place." He paused for a few moments, "Until we can find a place for you." With that they got onto the elevator leaving the office behind. The same questions still remains hovering in the air, where had she been and what did she do? 


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own most of the characters in this Fan Fic. Although, a few do belong to me, just as the story does. Please do not steal it. Thanks. ^-^  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Dreams…  
  
Rinoa leaned against the wall watching Squall in silence as he opened the door to his dorm room. Of course it was against regulations to have the opposite sex staying in your dorm room…but Squall was the leader of Balamb Garden so he could bend the rules just a bit. Not like anyone would find out Rinoa had stayed one night in his dorm room anyway, right?  
  
The door clicked open and he stepped inside holding the door for Rinoa. She gazed about Squall's dorm room. The place was really plain, a desk, clothes, his case for his gunblade propped up against the wall, no pictures on the wall, completely boring and simple. She shook her head, she couldn't complain much he was a guy.  
  
She walked to the bathroom and stood there looking around. With a soft sigh she returned looked back at Squall. "…Um do you have a shirt I could use?"  
  
Squall looked at her completely clueless, "Huh?"  
  
"A shirt silly. I need something to sleep in." Rinoa leaned against the inner part of the doorway.  
  
"What do you need a shirt for you have clothes." Squall frowned, now uncomfortable with the situation.  
  
Rinoa who had read his mind just shook her head. "Squall it's just a stupid shirt. Do you have on I can use? But if it makes you feel better…I'll go find Selphie or Quistis and borrow something from them, if they don't mind."  
  
That made him frown even more. What did this women what from him? It's just a shirt…but still. He sighed and walked over to the closet and pulled a long dark blue T-shirt. "Will this work?" He held it up so she could see it.  
  
"Yep, thanks." She took the shirt and stepped into the bathroom closing the door behind her, leaving Squall standing there dumbfounded.  
  
She set the towel down near the shower and turned the water on waiting for it to warm up. She caught her reflection in the mirror, something wasn't right. But she couldn't put her finger on it or maybe she was just being a bit paranoid from the recent event. Nevertheless she stripped and stepped into the steamy fog, then into the shower.  
  
Later the door opened, her damp hair clung somewhat to her pale skin. Squall looked up from the papers on his desk. "…Do you always spend that much time in the shower?"  
  
Rinoa frowned slightly. "Sorry if I wanted to be clean." She snickered slightly and plopped down on his bed.  
  
"…Whatever." He stared at Rinoa, her eye sparkling in the dim light. She looked rather small and delicate in that oversized shirt she was wearing. "Well its past eleven… you should get some sleep."  
  
"Um Squall where are you going to sleep?"  
  
He hadn't thought of that before. "…Well…the floor I guess."  
  
She arched a brow at that. The bed could be big enough for them to bunk together because she wasn't that big. Maybe that made him uncomfortable…? "Squall, I don't take up much room you can have you bed and I'll manage."  
  
"You mean sleep together?" he couldn't help that reaction from slipping out of his mouth. If he had known this would happen he would have sent her to Selphie or Quistis's dorm. …To late now. "I can sleep on the floor Rinoa. It won't kill me."  
  
She was too tired to argue with him at this point. Sleep is what she wanted, and to be with him…but apparently she could have both. She watched him roll out a few blankets on the floor to make it softer and snatch a pillow off the bed. "You're mad aren't you…?" her voice came out very soft.  
  
He stopped and shook his head. "I'm not…mad at you Rinoa. Not yet at least." He disappeared into the bathroom to change.  
  
"Not at least? What does that mean?" She whispered to herself. Maybe he was sick of her, or thought she was cheating on him while she was gone all that time? Did he even care? She shook the thoughts out of her head as he came back out of the bathroom and walked over to his bed for the night.  
  
Rinoa slipped off the bed stood looking up at him. "Squall…"  
  
"What?" He seemed a bit colder than he meant to sound.  
  
Rinoa lowered her head and sighed. "…Good night." She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. Squall stood there watching her with a surprised expression on his face.  
  
She crawled on to the bed and slipped under the covers. "Good night Rinoa." He whispered softly while turning out the lights and going to sleep.  
  
Her eyes searched the darkened land as the cool air whipped her hair around. She turned around to see a tall figure standing in the far distance. She narrowed her eyes trying to make out who it was. Unfortunately she couldn't tell who it was, so she started walking toward it in a slow and careful pace.  
  
A loud thud sound came from behind, she turned too fast and tripped on rock. She stared up at the huge beast and it stared back. It yellow eyes was locked on the petite woman, drool dropped from its huge mouth filled with blood stained pointy teeth.  
  
She screamed as loud as she could manage to get some help. Her gaze flicked past the beast to a man holding a gunblade at his side. "SQUALL!!!"  
  
Squall charged toward the beast, his gunblade high above his head. Before the blade could do any damage to the monster it slashed at Squall knocking him back. He stumbled regaining is footing and charged again at the monster. The gunblade ripped through the flesh of the monster spilling blood everywhere.  
  
Rinoa stood there watching them fight, frozen. She couldn't move, think, or talk. Stuck there frozen in time watch her loved one fight for her. The monster had knocked the gunblade out of Squall's hand, he scrambled to get to his weapon but failed. It grabbed him and literally started ripping the knight a part. Horrid sounds of ripping flesh and bones cracking came, as he called out.  
  
Tears where running down Rinoa's face as she watched him die…in the hands of a monster. She had done nothing to save him. She cried because she couldn't have helped him if she wanted to, and because she failed as his girlfriend and a sorceress. Free to move after Squall was gone she fell to her knees crying her heart and soul out as the monster stood there before her, watching and waiting…  
  
  
  
Her eyes fluttered open, while she screamed silently. Tears stained her beautiful face. Squall sat on the side of the bed trying to comfort her. "..Rinoa, its ok it was just a nightmare."  
  
Once her dark brown eyes focused on Squall she sat up covering her face with her hands crying. "Squall…" Slowly he crawled up on bed and encircled her in his arms rocking her gently. "…I couldn't do anything…" she muttered lowly over and over again.  
  
"Couldn't do anything about what?" He said softly while looking into her eyes.  
  
"…I couldn't…stop it. It…" She trailed off. He held her listening to her breathing slow down as she began to fall asleep in his arms. He laid there with her because if he moved he probably would end up waking her.  
  
She couldn't stop what? He asked himself mentally while he tried to get comfortable as possible. Whatever that was about really upset her. Slowly he drifted a sleep with Rinoa in his arms for the first time ever…he felt safe and like he belonged. 


	4. Chapter 4: Oversleeping Is A Bad Idea

Disclaimer: Once again SquareSoft owns most characters in this fanfic. My story, don't be a thief and steal it… Thank you. ^_^  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Oversleeping Is A Bad Idea  
  
Xu hurried through the halls looking for the Commander, Captain, Leader and or whatever they call Squall these days. She stopped and looked at Selphie who was skipping happily through the halls with a stack of papers. "Ms. Tilmitt!"  
  
Selphie stopped and looked in the direction of Xu. "Eh? What?" She quickly made her way over to Xu.  
  
"Have you seen Squall by any chance?" Xu was full with hope; he hanged around with her so maybe just maybe she had seen him today.  
  
"Squall? Nope." Her green-eyed gaze flicked to a guy with strange hair parading down the hall. "Zell!" The man kept on walking. "CHICKEN- WUSS!!"  
  
The blond froze in his tracks and slowly pivoted on his left foot, facing Selphie and Xu. "WHAT did you CALL ME?!" Zell shook is fist while his left eye twitched slightly.  
  
"Dintch, control yourself." Xu ordered impatiently.  
  
"But she called me—" Zell started to complain before Xu gave him that shut up or die look. "…Yes Ma'am."  
  
"GOOD! Now have you seen Squall today at all?"  
  
He stood there thinking for a second or two then shrugged. "Nah I haven't seen him since yesterday."  
  
"……." Xu sighed heavily. "Zell. I want you to go look for Squall. Selphie what are those papers for?"  
  
Zell stood there blank not wanting to go find Squall he had better things to do like….well something. Selphie pepped up at that moment. " They're sign up sheets."  
  
Xu blinked. "Sign up sheets? What in the world for?"  
  
"Um…For a field trip to Deiling. See they have this museum thing there." Selphie stated happily.  
  
"I see…and who approved this?" Xu shifted her gaze slightly to Zell still standing there. "GO FIND SQUALL!"  
  
Zell jumped up about three feet off the ground with his eyes widened in horror as they locked on Xu. "Y-yes. FINE. Jeez don't' need to get all huffy about it."  
  
  
  
Zell walked passed the library not even stopping there because who in their right mind would go and read, well besides Quistis. "Why do I have to go look for him?" Zell pouted to himself. His shoes make a squeak as he walked on toward the dorms. Maybe he isn't up yet…or maybe he went to the Cafeteria to get HOTDOGS!? Zell stomach rumbled while turning his head to the left looking down the hall wishing he were in the Cafeteria right now eating one of those juicy hotdogs.  
  
A lady bumped into Zell as he walked dreamily toward Squall's dorm room. "Hey WATCH IT!" He quickly snapped out of it and stared at her dumbfounded.  
  
"Say wha? You ran into me." He protested while inching around her.  
  
"I did not! You ran right into me." She shoved a finger into his chest and narrowed her eyes.  
  
He stopped and looked at the girl noticing she was just a trainee. "YOU can't talk to me like that I'm a SeeD and you are still training. HA HA!" He chuckled and scampered quickly so the girl wouldn't come chasing after him to beat his brains in.  
  
Passing each number on the doors he tried to remember which number was Squall's. He stopped at a door, which he thought Squall owned. He knocked on the door and the door opened slowly. "'Ello? Squall?" He pushed the door open the rest of the way and walked in not even bothering to knock again. Shutting the door softly he made his way toward the sleeping area. He stopped and stared and stared some more.  
  
Rinoa shifted a bit in bed and opened her eyes to see Zell standing there looking at them. She screamed loud enough for the whole dorm to hear it. Squall jumped up looking around rubbing his eyes. "ZELL?!!!!"  
  
"RINOA!!! WHAT ARE YOU---" He went silent and grinned widely. "OH! Squall, I never knew!"  
  
Squall eyes widened and blinked a few times, "….I don't know what you are thinking Zell but I'm sure it isn't whatever your sick twisted mind has came up with."  
  
"RINOA and SQUALL in BED what do you think I'm going to think of?" He smirked again and leaned against the doorway. "Wait until I tell everyone."  
  
"…What is there to tell Zell we both have clothes on." Rinoa stated while climbing out of the bed standing there in Squall's shirt.  
  
"You are wearing his clothing too?" Zell pointed at Rinoa. Rinoa sighed and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Squall started at Zell and Zell stared back with a huge grin on his face. "…How'd you get in here?"  
  
"Door was open."  
  
"Open?" Squall swore he locked it…maybe he was just too careless last night.  
  
"Yea' I said open. Oooh this is so going to make Q--" Zell suddenly starts coughing and heads out of the room plopping down on a chair. Squall shook his head and slipped into his usual outfit. "Yo' Squall I forgot! Xu was lookin' for ya."  
  
"Why?" Squall mumbled lowly while finding another chair and sat down running his fingers though his hair. His eyes moved slowly over to the clock as it blinked 12:01 P.M. Wow that is the longest I've ever slept he turned his attention to Zell who was now raiding his cabinets for food.  
  
"Uh…dunno. She didn't say. She seemed," Zell paused for a moment staring at nothing and thinking, "anxious or something." He turned around with a bag of chips in his hand.  
  
Rinoa emerged out of the bathroom wearing her black shorts with the zipper going down the legs and her black spaghetti-strapped shirt. She threw Squall's shirt on the bed as she walked into the room that the guys where visiting in. "What's going on?"  
  
"….Nothing." Squall replied after watching Zell gobble up the whole bag of chips that where never opened until then. Zell grabbed a glass and filled it with water washing down the bits of chips stuck between his teeth.  
  
"Zell do you know where Selphie is so I can get Angelo?" She leaned against the table crossing her arms while watching him half-amused.  
  
Zell stood there for a second and walked to the door ignoring Rinoa. Rinoa stood up straight and glared at him. "Huh? Oh… the mutt. Selphie is um…was with Xu."  
  
Mutt? Why did everyone call Angelo a mutt…? The dog didn't do anything to them that she knew of. "…Xu?" Her gaze turned to Squall who was already out the door waiting for them. She scuttled out the door after him leaving Zell to shut the door. The two SeeDs and the Sorceress made their way down the hall looking for Angelo and Xu.  
  
After awhile Squall decided just go to the office and wait for Xu, knowing her that is most likely place where the woman would show up at. Zell stood in a corner practicing his martial arts…with his invisible partner. Rinoa stood in silence staring out at the window while Squall watched her, also in silence. Finally Xu stepped into the office and let out a deep sigh. "I have been looking all OVER for you Squall! Where have you been!?"  
  
Scolding him and not been in the room less than two minutes. "In my dorm room. It is not that hard to find me." Squall snapped at her. The Forest Owl turned her attention to Xu and Squall wondering if she should leave the room because the stability of the room was starting to crumble.  
  
Xu stood there staring at the three occupants of former Head Master Cid's office. "Well we received some information, it seems that someone has taking a few reports from Dr. Odine's lab." She cleared her throat while shuffling some papers around.  
  
"That has what to do with SeeD?" Squall looked at Xu as if she was stupid. Zell glanced at Squall noticing he is talking back. What happened to following orders and that crap?  
  
"They want a few SeeDs to poke around and see what they can find. Squall, what has gotten into you?"  
  
"…Whatever. Do you have anything else I have to deal with?" He sounded cold and annoyed this time.  
  
"…Yeah. But I rather not speak of it now. But I would rather you pick…some people close to you to send to Ethsar."  
  
"Quistis…is an instructor she can't go they need someone to be in charge."  
  
"She can go. We'll have someone else take her place for a few days. They can't be gone all that long." Xu stated while looking towards Rinoa.  
  
"Quistis, Irvine and Selphie." Squall listed without thinking, maybe he should shove Zell into the party instead of Selphie. Knowing Irvine and all. Oh well Quistis would keep him in line. "What else did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Its private matters. Those two shouldn't be in here if I tell you."  
  
"….Why not?" Squall glanced at Zell who was making his way to the door.  
  
"Because." She snapped back at him slightly.  
  
"Go get Angelo. I'll meet up with you in a bit, ok? And Zell go stick close to the Garden…may need you later."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Zell muttered and opened the door following Rinoa out into the elevator.  
  
"Squall, on of the Garden's faculty members seen Rinoa last night wondering the halls." Xu said flat out now that Rinoa had left.  
  
"She couldn't have. She was with me last—" Uh-oh…just blew it. Squall shook his head going silent not exactly knowing how to cover it up.  
  
"With you last night? How was she with you last night?" Xu question while leaning on the desk.  
  
"None of you business is how." Squall snickered and stood up.  
  
"Well, you could be right. It may have been someone else it was dark who knew what he could have saw. Although I can't help but to say maybe we should keep a close eye on Ms. Heartilly."  
  
"Do you seriously think that Rinoa would do something bad? She isn't the type Xu now drop it." Squall walked out leaving Xu there stunned and clueless as in what to do now.  
  
  
  
**Author's Note: This chapter could have been better… But Squall isn't the easiest person to work with. And I promise things will start getting better in the next chapter. ^_~! And I probably didn't spell Dr. Odine correctly because it's been awhile since I played the game due to the fact my friend had it. 


	5. Chapter 5: Part I Monsters

Disclaimer: You know the drill. My story, most of the characters are not.they belong to Squaresoft. Please don't steal my story. Due to my time problem Chapter 5 will be divided into two parts. And I actually did, get this done by the end of Aug. Hopefully I'll have Part II done soon. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: Monsters  
  
The sun bright in the sky, the rays of light beat down on the three. The taller man leaned against a wall partly in the shadows trying to cool himself. A petite like woman with sliver like hair and an eye patch over the left eye stood next to a blond man. He wore his trench coat with the blood crosses going down both sleeves. Fuujin looked up at Seifer wondering how he can wear his trench in this hot weather and not sweat like a pig. But then again she herself was wearing a dark long sleeved shirt with black pants. The only one that seemed smart was Raijin. He was dressed perfect for this heat.  
  
Fuujin blinked a few times pushing her thoughts away and looked at Seifer again. "MELTING" She of course, never made long speeches or sentences in the presents of other people.  
  
Raijin used his pole to poke the ground and looked up at Fuujin. " Yeah it's hot ya'know. Yo' Seifer you aren't catching anything can we go back now?"  
  
Seifer slowly looked at Raijin. ".Shut up what do you know?" He snickered and reeled the fishing line back in. Fuujin glanced over at Raijin and motioned him to come over toward the two.  
  
Raijin shook his head, "No you are going to hurt me, ya'know?" He put his pole up and crossed his muscular arms over his chest.  
  
Fuujin shook her head slightly and motioned him to come over toward them again. But this time he did, she seemed.peaceful right now. No harm right? She waited silently while her friend near the edge of the dock and pushed him in while having a big smirk on her face. Seifer just shifted his gaze stood up with his fishing pole in hand and looked back at Raijin who was desperately trying to get of the water. Seifer shook his head laughing a bit under his breath.  
  
Finally Raijin managed to get on to the dock with a big plop sound. Seifer looked down at Raijin and walked around him. Fuujin stood there staring at Raijin for awhile. "That wasn't right, ya'know? Fuujin..why can't you be nice like everyone else?" That made her scorn. Nice? How can you be nice when you help try to take over the world for an evil sorceress? She let that go and helped him to his feet. They walked next to each other behind Seifer when he suddenly stopped.  
  
"Fuujin?" He made her name a question she came up next to him and looked up.  
  
"WHAT?" Raijin padded up behind them and stood there waiting for someone to say something.  
  
"Does anything seem different to you?" Seifer finally stated after standing there thinking about it awhile.  
  
Fuujin glanced around. The town silent perhaps a bit too silent. And the people where were they? Not a soul stood outside, nobody could be seen but them. What heck was going on? "SILENCE. PEOPLE GONE."  
  
"Yeah that is what I was thinking." Seifer walked toward the hotel scanning the place carefully while the pose followed him behind without being ordered. Seifer sat the fishing gear outside of the door and pulled out his gun blade. "This place couldn't have gone empty for nothing."  
  
"Fuujin, Raijin walk around and see what you can find out. If you find out what is spooking this place tell me. We'll deal with it." Seifer smirked and walked toward in a different direction leaving Raijin and Fuujin there alone.  
  
"I'll go to Dock ya'know and see what's happin' there." Raijin wondered off. That left Fuujin the other exit.  
  
Seifer's pure blue eyes scanned his surroundings carefully. Although he had never made it to be a SeeD he was good in a battle and knew what he was doing. The only reason why he couldn't be a SeeD is because he failed to follow orders, then dropped out to become Sorceress Edea's knight. He may have gone back to the Garden if everyone did hate them now.  
  
He turned around to see Fuujin coming towards him. Finally when she made it to him she stop and panted some then looked up at him. ".OTHER SIDE! RAIJIN, THERE. KEEPING THEM OUT."  
  
Seifer blinked. Raijin was holding them out? Who the hell is she talking about, "them"? "You know Fuujin you can talk correctly around me." She just glared at him while pulling out her shuriken. "Who are these people you are referring to?"  
  
Fuujin knew they should hurry up so she thought that maybe she could get him walking and talking, even though they should be running. "MONSTERS." Seifer laughed loudly and slowly faded noticing that Fuujin was not joking. He nodded once and raced to the action while Fuujin tagged behind him.  
  
"GET BACK!! YOU UGLY THING!!" Raijin was smacking monster on the head over and over. But it didn't seem to care. "AHHH! Don'tcha feel pain?!" He stopped and stepped back casting fira on the monster. The monster squealed and snapped at him.  
  
Seifer had his gunblade out and ready. He quickly ran to the monster as it was rearing back and slashed at it. Blood poured from the monster. Fuujin took it as her cue to get into the fight as well. She moved around to the side of the monster and threw the shuriken at its side. It cut across the monster's flesh leaving a deep wound.  
  
"Seifer, Ya'know this isn't the only one." Raijin decided to spill the beans now.  
  
Seifer drove his gun blade up through the monster chest as it rose up to slash at Fuujin. He twisted the blade some in the body of the monster to make sure it was not getting up. Can't live with a scrambled heart. "What do you mean this is not the only one!?"  
  
"Some guy said they all hopped in one of those trains ya'know and left because they seen a flock of monsters heading this way.just falling from the sky." Raijin stated while standing up a bit taller.  
  
"WE DIDN'T SEE." Fuujin sneered at Raijin. They were outside they would have to see a flock of monsters falling from the sky, wouldn't they?  
  
"It was coming from the other direction ya'know." Raijin hated it when he was telling them something and they didn't believe it.  
  
"We would have heard the people scream or something." Seifer poked at the monster's corpse with is gunblade.  
  
"RAIJIN, LOUD MUSIC." How could they hear anything over his music. Fuujin shook her head and crossed her arms.  
  
"SORRY! Like I woulda known a big flock of ugly ass monsters would be coming this way!!!" Raijin countered. "..There's a lot in the Train Station. We can't fight all of them...ya'know. I think we should go."  
  
Seifer hated the thought of leaving this he could take them. They are just dumb monsters right? He wouldn't be beat by one. "I think we should stay." Raijin gave him a look that showed exactly how he felt, he thought it was a crazy idea.  
  
"SEIFER. GO. NOT STAYING." Fuujin started walking toward the dock leaving him to make his decision. Then something big and furry hit her knocking her off of the dock. She clung to the dock and glanced downwards. Great, monsters there too. Her life depended on that thing not being able to jump.  
  
"SIEFER! RAIJIN!!!" She screeched as the thing almost bit her foot off.  
  
Raijin and Seifer came to the dock and seen her fingers locked to the dock. "Fuujin?" The thing bit into her leg and was trying to pull her down with it. She cried out, rarely she ever showed her pain.but this was different she could be ate alive. "HELP!!!"  
  
Seifer grabbed her wrists. "Hold on. Raijin use Thunder on it." Raijin stood there nodding like a helpless idiot then snapped out of it standing near the edge used Thunder on the creator attached to Fuujin's leg. It clamped down even harder. She jerked back with pain reaming though her body.  
  
"SEIFER GO!!." She squeezed her eye closed. She forced Seifer to let go of her right arm and she took her shuriken and plunged it into the creator's face. The creator whipped around and fell down into the water with a big splash. Fuujin's grip on Seifer's had was slick now, she slipped.and fell into the ocean. Seifer and Raijin stared helplessly down into the water. 


	6. Chapter 5: Part IIWill Wonders Ever Ceas...

Disclaimer: Yadda, Yadda. You know what I'm going to say by now. Sorry for the long wait for the second part of this, I'm also working on another fanfic called Darkling. Being busy and all doesn't help, I'm going to try to get back to writing some more on this. Anyway, Enjoy. ^.^;  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Part II - Will Wonders Ever Cease?  
  
  
  
Shortly after take off Irvine unbuckled his seatbelt making his way to the front with Selphie and Quistis. "So what are we suppose to be doin' now?"  
  
"Going to go see Laguna and check out some stuff that is missing from his scientist's lab. " Quistis muttered lowly while unbuckling her own seatbelt.  
  
"Oh." Said Irvine silently but in that tone lets you know he really doesn't care. He shook his head moving away from Quistis and close to Selphie. "Heya Selph."  
  
She tilted her head up looking over the back of her seat. "Hihi Irvy!" The aircraft began to nose dive slightly.  
  
"You two stop it right now before she looses control over this stupid thing and we all crash and die." Quistis pushed herself out of the chair and stood up looking out the window.  
  
"Sorry" the both mumbled. Irvine reluctantly went back to his seat and sat down. He took out his gun and started cleaning it. Selphie pushed some buttons and got the aircraft back on track without another word.  
  
Quistis narrowed her blue eyes looking out over the sea. There was a boat.alone floating out there. "Selphie, where are we?" She turned looking at the hyperactive pilot.  
  
"Coming up on F.H. Why?" She poked at the map where they're position was highlighted in a green.  
  
".There is a boat out there, and it looks like it's stranded. Selphie lower it down we need to help them. They'll die out there." Quistis walked past Irvine making her way down to the bottom floor of the aircraft. She pushed the button on the intercom, "Selphie are we close?"  
  
"Yep, I think we are about close as we can get without water coming in when you open it. Irvy says he's on his way jus' incase." Selphie replied back, she sounded a bit weird because the echo.  
  
"Quistis." Irvine smiled at her. "You waited, didn't think you would." He started walking over toward her wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
She looked up at him smiling sweetly, giving Irvine the hope. "Back off." With that she hit the red button opened, lowering a platform down. A gust of wind and the smell of the sea filled the room it was almost intoxicating.  
  
Two men loaded themselves on the platform, one caring something in his arms. It slowly began pulling them up. The people's backs were to Quistis and Irvine. One man was tall and very muscular, his skin was dark and his hair matched. A long pole was strapped at his back and a piece of armor was strapped to one shoulder with a symbol on it.  
  
The other man wore a long gray trench coat with blood crosses on the arm. His hair was a blonde color and his eyes a dark color blue. The only thing that ruined his looks was a scar that matched his rival, Squall. In his arms was a woman, she seemed small compared to the two. She was bleeding and unconscious in her friend's arms.  
  
Both the SeeDs stared at what they just fished out of the sea. The three people whom left the garden to help an evil sorceress achieve her goal. "The disciplinary committee." Irvine said at last while he stared at the dying girl in Seifer's arms. "What..happened?"  
  
"Shut up cowboy and help her. I'll tell you later because right now it isn't important. She is." Raijin just looked down at Fuujin and sighed. She was his best friend even if she did beat the crap out of him all the time.  
  
"Take her up stairs with us. I think there may be a first-aid kit or something there." Quistis said softly. She motioned them slightly with her left hand and began making her way back to Selphie to see if she could speed things up. The sound of footsteps is all that let her know they were coming with her, everyone was silent.  
  
"Selphie speed things up we have an injured person-" Quistis eyes went wide seeking that the ship was surrounded by dragons. "Oh my lord."  
  
Selphie just stared outside dumfounded. "Ut-oh. I think we are in trou-ble."  
  
"Just blast through them ya'know. They will move if they don't want to be extra chrispy." Raijin chimed in from behind.  
  
"I can try. Um..please find a seat then. Because I really don't know how this will turn out." Selphie gulped and waited for everyone to be seated hoping the glass infront of her wouldn't give to the dragon trying to get in. "HURRY!!!"  
  
She couldn't wait any longer and she floored it pushing the monsters out of the way. Some acted as if they weren't sure if they should stay in the way and get hit our move out of the way and live. Something hit the ship from the side shaking the whole aircraft. "Eeeeeeek" Selphie squeaked.  
  
"They're STILL trying to get in ya'know!!" Raijin shouted. Selphie came back with an angry "I KNOW!!!" Irvine finally shook his head and unbuckled himself. He stopped looking down at Seifer cradling Fuujin. They cleaned her up and gave her a potion, she was starting to heal. Irvine shook his head a bit more and race to another room.  
  
"Goddamn stupid animals." He grabbed the heaviest thing he could find and threw it hard at the window shattering it. Glass fell from the craft glittering like rain. "HEY YOU BIG UGLY SAD EXCUSE FOR DRAGONS COME AND GET ME!!" He waved his hands over his head.  
  
A dragon spotted the snack size morsel and snarled leaping closer to the broken window. A large claw smashed into another window shattering the glass too. The force of the impacted made the glass fly at Irvine. He covered his face while pulling out his gun.  
  
The dragon not caring what the meal was doing it snarled again trying to fit it's overly huge head into the air craft. Irvine sighted down his arm and pulled the trigger, seconds later a big whole appeared on the side of the Dragons face. It shrieked and reared back pawing at the wound. He shot again at the thing's chest watching blood splatter everywhere. The dragon lost it's grip on the aircraft and nose dived to the water blow.  
  
"Ha! Don't mess with the Lady's Man." He laughed to himself cleaning off some of the class shards and blood off of his coat. He proudly walked back to the rest of the gang. Selphie was doing her best dodging the flying tide of monsters that were starting to recede. "I think that its starting to clear up."  
  
Quistis gave a faint smile and looked back at the three new passangers and Irvine who had just returned. "What the hell happened there?"  
  
"The town was bombed by monsters ya'know? It all went silent so the three of us decide to investigate.and when we were gonna retreat, ya'know. Fuujin here got knocked off into the water. I think, I'm sure that is how it happened.ya'."  
  
"Shut up Raijin." Seifer muttered and brushed the hair away from Fuujin's face and began to wonder if there still will be the three. He sighed and glanced around a bit noticing he is loosing his bad ass rep. And sits up a bit trying to act as if he didn't care, hoping to fool the few.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it has been forever since this was updating. But I was working on my other Fan Fic, that use to be in the Vampire Hunter section that is no longer. Which I'm not too happy about. I'm planning on posting a story that is all my own soon. But of course I'll keep this updated. ^.^; 


	7. Chapter 6: United

Well it's been how many years since I've touched this fan fiction? Last updated in 2002, whoo a very long time…eh? I had to stop because I couldn't figure out where to go from the last chapter and where Rinoa and the characters wanted to take the story. I got bored and reread this story and figured out how I wanted to go about it…for now. Please R &R, enjoy.

* * *

"Quistis just reported in, F.H was attacked by monsters and so was Ragnarok when they tried to rescue our former Disciplinary Committee. One of them are badly injured and they requested permission to come back early." Xu walked into the office her head held high and looking very professional.

"Seifer,Raijin and Fuujin at F.H?" Squall grunted and stood up behind the desk, "Yeah bring them back in…Send two other groups out to finish the mission." Walking passed Xu with no eye contact he pushed the button to the elevator.

"Squall you can't just leave you have a lot of work to do." Xu walked behind him trying to catch up, she places her hand on his upper arm. "You cannot abandon your duties. You are the Assistant Headmaster in this Garden and with that comes responsibilities."

Squall turns and looks down at her, "I know what I am and I know what I'm suppose to do. Even Cid takes a break…Xu go away." The elevator doors whooshed open and he stepped in and pushed "Close" before Xu could say another word.

Hardly fair that she expects him to resume all activities and duties when he just found her. Couldn't they give him a break, he was only human after all. With a loud sigh he began to tap his foot waiting for the elevator to stop. "Meeting in room 2354 A at 4:00 P.M. Recreational Committee, Last day for Drop and Switch see Mr. Nestle. Next SeeD exam is in fifteen days." the automated voice spilled out announcements. "Level 1 A, Have a nice day," the elevator finally decided to open it's doors and Squall walked out without a second thought.

"Angelo, get back here! Angelooo?" Rinoa came running toward Squall as her dog flashed passed him. "ANGELO GET YOUR FURRY BUTT BACK…here." She watched the dog escape in the cafeteria.

"I see you found your dog." Squall perked a brow as Rinoa was hunched over panting and weezing.

"He stole my hamburger." She collapsed on a bench and tossed her head back. "I'm out of shape."

"No you're not, you just haven't engaged in physical exercise." He sat down next to her and looked down on the floor. "Remember anything yet?"

"Nope…I've tried and I'm tired of trying…" She sighs heavily and sits up a bit straighter, "I wish I could remember but there is nothing there."

"A student reported seeing you during after hours… I know it's impossible because we were sleeping but…I had to bring it up." Squall said sourly and glanced away.

"Silly, I was in your room…." She watched her dog come back to her panting harder than she was saliva dripping from it's mouth. "Angelo.." The dog's ears perk up and walk toward her.

"Yeah." He watched the dog and the woman he loved play. All doubt washed away then his thoughts began to wander when foot steps could be heard coming toward them.

"Rin!" Selphie squeaked and ran over to the bench pulling her friend up and hugging her tightly, "We were sooo worried!" Rinoa was like a doll in Selphie's arms at the moment she gave the girl a pat on the back and slipped out of her reach.

"Rinoa.." Quistis said a faint smile on her face then she looked at Squall. "Squall Seifer, Raijin and Fuujin are getting patched up. It's so thick with monsters out there, and the…ship is damaged."

"It's what?" Squall looked up at Quistis, "Well we were surrounded by monsters what did you think would happen?"

Irvine scratched the back of his neck and looked down at the floor, "It was bad and you might be missing some windows I uh..shot them out." Squall's eyes widen a fraction.

Quistis pushed her blonde hair away from her face and behind her ear, "I recommend that you send more SeeD out contact the other Gardens until we find the source."

"Is it another Lunar Cry?" Rinoa asked as she offered Squall a hand up, he as expected ignored it.

"Planets aren't aligned with the site so…no. Dr. Odine is still missing his documents." Quistis pointed out.

"Just a suggestion." Rinoa stretched and patted her dog on the head. "Hm I'm going to try to get something to eat."


	8. Chapter 7: Awaken

And so opens yet another chapter. Two updates this year...really lucky...Lol. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

The day seemed to be never ending for Squall. His thoughts wandered to Rinoa and the events reported to him were a distant memory. Xu was hovering over Squall forcing him to do his job. Finally by 9:30 PM the paper work was done and the woman was tired of trying to get the stubborn man to get his heart back into it. The lights were shut off and after hours had gone in effect awhile ago. 

Squall walked down the hallway towards the training room after being informed by a few people that Rinoa was headed that way. In the corner of his eye he caught Fuujin standing there with her arms crossed and an unhappy look on her face. "Fuujin." Squall muttered as he passed.

"SQUALL," She waddled behind him her injuries would take awhile to heal but no serious damage had been done.

"What do you three want?" Squall looked over his shoulder at the injured woman by no means was she defenseless even at this state.

"HELP," her eye glanced down at the floor as she shifted weight to the other foot.

"You can stay here, all of you." Fuujin nodded and turned to head back to the dorms.

His foot steps made soft thumping noises as he walked down the spot free floor. "Rinoa?"

"Ego nutus tu!" A voice shouted and a few seconds later a screech.

"Rin? Rinoa!" Squall pulled out his gunblade and threw himself into the foliage racing towards the cries. Emerging from the wilderness' grasp he finds himself between the Sorceress and fiends…the monsters that are raised for training.

Blood covered her arm and her clothing. Tears ran down her pale cheeks and her eyes wide in fear, her voice gone horse from screaming. "Squall!"

A few of the monsters turned to look at Squall but the majority just ignored him. Squall gritted his teeth and ran at them hacking and slashing his way there…creating a blood bath.

Climbing to her feet she flung herself onto him. "Squall they…they…" Her voice seemed to die.

"They what?" He tried to coax it out of her.

"…They all of them came out me…like..I…I'm not sure. They're not suppose to do that!"

"Did you hear someone shouting a few minutes ago?" He kneeled down so she could get on his back. As so as he did she climbed on and wrapped her arms around his neck…shaking.

"No…my arm..it's bleeding." She stated as if she didn't realize it earlier. "and I don't feel…so-" and her vision turned blurry as the darkness sucked her in.

----------

Her vision cleared and she was in a darkened field. The wind blew gently and the sky was cloudy however it still seemed bright enough to see. Something caught her eye and she turned so fast that she tripped on a fallen log. "Who's there!" her voice sounded desperate.

"You or rather will be you." The words seemed to float in the air.

"Me? You can't be me…" She staggered to her feet and scanned the darkness.

"Not yet, but I will be Ms. Rinoa Heartilly." The voice paused, "The only Sorceress left known… Love of Squall Leonhart…"

"W-who are you?" Looking around widly Rinoa pulled out her weapon.

"I am the Forgotten Sorceress Devona Mei." The voice said.

"Devona Mei?" Rinoa closed her eyes, is this a dream? I has to be.

"Killed even though proven innocent in a crime I never heard of until my sentencing. I've waited for centuries for my revenge…Until you came along."

A frown passed Rinoa's face and her chocolate brown eyes narrowed. "Why does that matter?"

"I have unfinished business and only a powerful Sorceress can be used as a vessel." Devona sounded bored now.

Powerful…? "I…don't think so."

"You doubt yourself child. Lend me your body and I shall show you toward your true destiny."

"Seen that one don't care to live it…Thanks but no thanks." Rinoa squeezed her eyes shut and thought "home" then "awake".

"Fool you cannot resist much longer." The words become almost inaudible as consciousness over took.


End file.
